


When This Flesh and Heart Shall Fail

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: Amazing Grace [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: The congregation sings a homily, their gazes turned to the golden cross as it is carried down the center and towards the altar. As their voices echo in the vast walls of the church, Finn and Poe slip away from the flock, quietly sliding past a door along the wall and out of sight.Or, alternatively - Finn and Poe fuck in a confession booth and I get a fast pass straight to hell.





	When This Flesh and Heart Shall Fail

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Amazing Grace series but can be read on its own.
> 
> Yes, I know I'm going to hell for writing this.

Marble pillars stretch up towards the arched ceiling, arches lined with gold and delicate stained glass. The walls on all ends are lined with candles, casting soft light against the porcelain statues hidden in alcoves. Soft voices whisper and mumble amongst themselves as people, dressed in their Sunday best, shuffle into the thick wooden pews pointing towards the front. At the end of the church is the golden altar, covered in a pristine white linen, and the elevated cross of Jesus Christ looks on at them all.

Poe carefully kneels at the end of the pew, bowing his head and signing the cross over his head and body and sitting down. Finn follows his lead. When he looks up his gaze falls onto the porcelain face of an angel, hands clasped together as she looks kindly on them all. Irony tugs a smile onto his lips as he sits down, the feathers on his back twitching. His smile is quickly stripped off his face as he glances at Poe.

Guilt oozes out of every pore on Poe’s body, thick as oil as it pools around them, his fingers tapping nervously on his thigh. Finn places a gentle hand on Poe’s thigh. Poe jumps at the touch, his face snapping towards Finn. At Finn’s calm look, Poe takes a breath, a nervous smile creeping on his face.

“Sorry,” Poe whispers, running his fingers through his hair. “Just a bit nervous.”

“I could tell,” Finn replies with an amused grin.

Poe huffs out a laugh. “I mean, it’s just a little funny being back here, you know, after we–” he swallows, eyes darting to the sides to make sure no one was listening in.

Memories of that night flood Finn’s mind. The desperate clutch of Poe’s hands on his thighs, the chill of the winter night air hitting his flushed skin, the feel of Poe’s warm mouth sinking around him as their fingers entwine, desperate gasps ripped from his throat with abandon. When he looks back up, his eyes meet Poe’s, and the feverish look in them mirrors his own. He knows that the same images returned to Poe’s mind, just as enticing as they are damning. 

“After we _talked,_ ” Finn finishes carefully.

Poe swallows. “Yeah,” he rasps, voice just a hair deeper than it was before.

Dimly, Finn notes the greater number of people huddling around them, taking their seats in the wooden pews as time creeps closer and closer to mass. But all of his attention is on Poe, on the endless pools that are his eyes, at the firm press of muscle beneath his hand, still resting lightly on Poe’s thigh.

Poe licks his lips. Finn’s eyes follow the movement before flicking carefully back up to Poe’s face. “I really want to kiss you right now,” Poe confesses, voice barely loud enough for Finn to hear.

Heat spreads across Finn’s face, sliding across his chest and pooling low in his gut. Finn scoots a breath closer, their thighs just barely brushing over the worn mahogany of the pew. With hooded eyes and a voice just barely above a whisper, he replies, “Why don’t you?”

Poe swallows again.

The people around them quiet, and the soft sounds of the piano begin to play. Parishioners stand and turn towards the main doors of the church to watch as the priest enters the church, accompanied by the deacon and three altar servers. The congregation sings a homily, their gazes turned to the golden cross as it is carried down the center and towards the altar. As their voices echo in the vast walls of the church, Finn and Poe slip away from the flock, quietly sliding past a door along the wall and out of sight. 

Hands clasped firmly between them and hearts pounding in their chests, they enter the room. The room is small in comparison to the one they had just left, lit only by the warm glow of candlelight. The songs of mass are muffled, just barely audible through the door. At the end of the room is the confessional, delicately carved out of strong mahogany, each entrance covered by a thick velvet drape in lieu of a door. 

Poe tugs at his hand, and the drape only just slides back behind them before their lips meet in a feverish kiss. With a quick shove, Poe pushes Finn against the wall of the confessional, thigh sliding in between Finn’s. Finn breaks away from the kiss with a gasp, twisting his head to the side as Poe presses hot kisses along the tender flesh of his neck.

Finn clutches desperately at Poe’s shoulders, his legs quickly turning into jelly beneath him. His fingers are clumsy as they fumble with Poe’s belt, shaking with anticipation and want and need. Poe tears himself away from Finn’s neck to help him and he groans at the sight. Finn, with his hooded gaze and kiss swollen lips, jacket half shrugged off his shoulder, looks the very picture of temptation.

They’re not supposed to do this. Finn knows they’re not supposed to do this. They had come to this church, to this human ceremony, to clear their conscious and to try and offer some respect after their first tryst in the chapel. But as Poe shrugs off his jacket and pulls Finn back into his embrace, Finn decides it’s worth it to fall just a little bit more from grace.

Their arousals press against each other through their clothes as they kiss, and Poe’s hips buck of their own accord. With some strength of will, Finn tears his lips away from Poe’s. Confusion furrows Poe’s brows behind his feverish gaze and he stills his movements. Finn licks his lips as rasps, “I need you to fuck me.”

Poe groans deep in his throat, hands tightening deliciously around Finn’s waist. “I have some lube in the car,” he says, though given their current state Finn wonders whether they’d even make it.

Thankfully, Finn thought ahead. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a condom and lube. The reverent look on Poe’s face were as though Finn had just performed some small miracle, and the wet slide of his lips on Finn’s own his way of worship.

Finn yelps as Poe twists him around, his dick pressing against Finn’s ass. Arousal pools low in his stomach at the way Poe handles him, and anticipation makes his legs quiver as Poe presses a quick kiss to the back of his neck. “We have to be quiet,” Poe whispers into his ear, fingers squeezing into Finn’s hips.

The sounds of the mass in the next room flood back into the forefront of his mind – well over two hundred people worshipping in the next room, any of which can slip by and discover them. Heat flushes across his chest, and Finn bites his lip to keep himself from moaning at the thought. Poe makes quick work of Finn’s pants, sliding them down his thighs until Finn can quickly step out of them and his shoes so he’s left bare before Poe.

Foil ripping and crinkling echoes loudly in the silence of the small room. Moments later Finn feels the soft press of Poe’s fingers at the entrance of his hole, checking to see just how prepared Finn is. Finn raises one foot and hikes his leg to rest against the simple wooden bench in the booth, spreading his ass open for Poe. Two fingers slide quickly in and Finn presses his hands against the wooden walls, the fingers on his left hand catching on the delicately carved screen.

Poe pumps his fingers a handful of times into Finn, making sure he’s nice and lubed before retreating. Their absence is quickly replaced by the press of Poe’s dick at Finn’s entrance, sliding swiftly and firmly to the hilt.

Finn bites his lip to keep from moaning as Poe fucks him, gripping Finn’s waist and thighs for leverage. Those fingers are going to leave bruises later but Finn doesn’t care, can’t care, not when Poe is fucking him like that, when he can feel Poe’s breath huffing against his shoulder blade, can hear the litany of curses falling from Poe’s mouth, just barely kept in check so that the whole world doesn’t know what they’re doing.

Poe’s strokes slow, and he slides slowly, letting Finn feel every inch of skin with each tantalizing crawl. Finn’s toes curl and he whines despite himself, throwing his head back against Poe’s shoulder. Poe’s fingers flutter across Finn’s skin, climbing under his shirt and sliding across his waist. 

“Tell me what you want,” Poe rasps, voice thick with arousal. His lips press quick kisses along the side of Finn’s neck, his hips continuing their shallow thrusts. Stubble from Poe’s cheek drags deliciously across Finn’s sensitive skin, soothed over carefully by his lips. “Let me make you feel good.”

Finn swallows, breath hitching. “Sit down.”

And Poe does. He slides out of Finn slowly, pressing one last kiss against the side of Finn’s neck. His hand lingers on Finn’s hip, and he sits on the bench, unable to hide the adoration on his face. 

Without any delay, Finn lowers his leg from the bench, shuffling until he’s kneeling, thighs spread like the red sea. Finn presses his hands on each end of the confessional booth to balance himself, the blunt ends of his nails digging into the rich mahogany. Slowly, so slowly, he sinks down, enveloping Poe’s dick in his slick warmth.

Finn grinds his hips down, arousal hastening his pace. He rides Poe like he’s chasing the hounds of hell, head thrown back in pleasure and the wet sound of thighs slapping spurring him forward. Poe presses reverent kisses along Finn’s neck, mumbling breathless words of encouragement. Finn’s breath hitches as Poe’s hand wraps around his dick, using his thumb to spread the precome all along the length. His dick is so aroused that he’s slick with it, Poe’s hand pumping him in time with Finn’s own thrusts.

“Yes,” Finn gasps. His feathers ruffle again, hidden as they are, and he bites his lip to keep them from unfurling. Arousal consumes him, wrapping Finn in so much pleasure that words escape him, his limbs charged with a million volts. “Yes.” He chases that pleasure, thighs slapping as he thrusts up into Poe’s hand and sinks down on his dick, and his toes curling and his eyes fluttering closed, as he soars higher and higher.

Finn soars so high that he can’t even focus on rhythm anymore, his hips jerking desperately and his thighs quivering as Poe clutches at him, whispers encouragement in his ear until at last he comes with a muffled cry. And Poe groans, pumping Finn through the last of it, trying to extend his pleasure as much as he can.

When Finn finishes, he quickly slips off and collapses atop Poe, head resting against Poe’s shoulder and face buried in his neck. Poe takes himself in hand, and with a few quick jerks he comes with a low groan, biting down on his bottom lip to keep the sound to a minimal. 

The confessional echoes with the sound of their gasps. Finn smiles against Poe’s sweat-slick neck. “I uh,” he begins, catching his breath. “I thought we said we weren’t gonna do this again?”

Poe throws his head back with a groan. “I’m going to hell.”

Finn huffs a laugh, raising his head. Poe’s curls are in disarray, spiked in the back from Finn clutching at it and flattened against his forehead with sweat, and the front of his shirt is coated in Finn’s come, but the look on his face is one that Finn wouldn’t trade for the world. “I’m sure the people upstairs don’t mind,” he muses with a grin.

Poe’s brows shoot up in disbelief, but his amusement is clear. “Uh huh,” he says dubiously.

Their following kiss is languid in their post coital glow. “Mmm,” Poe hums, pulling away from Finn’s lips. “We should probably go before somebody finds us.”

At that moment, the sounds of the mass pick back up again. Finn swears. Neither of them are sure how much time they’ve been in there. With haste, they quickly try and put each other into some kind of semblance of order.

The curtain on the other end ruffles, and an old voice says through the screen, “You’re a bit early. What sin troubles you?”

Finn’s heart sinks to his chest. With wide eyes, he turns to Poe. And Poe, with the look of a condemned man facing the wrath of God, swallows, and closes his eyes. “Bless me Father,” Poe begins. “For I have sinned.”

Finn bites down on his lip and shakes in silent laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I'm gonna revive the finnpoe fandom my damn self.
> 
> As always, thank y'all for reading on this _lovely_ Sunday morning, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
